Requite his feelings
by Leila Zen
Summary: Walau orang yang Fang cintai pergi, bukan berarti cintanya tak akan pernah terbalaskan. Selalu ada harapan di setiap keputus asaan. AU, DLDR, RnR. For #BBBUnrequitedLove Challenge.


**Requite his feelings**

.

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta dan kawan-kawannya. Cerita ini dan Kapten Kaizo punya saya tentunya. xD /duakk

 **Note** : Alternat Universe, All!Human, No super power, No Alien, probably contains typo, plot error, etc.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **For #BBBUnrequitedLove Challenge**

.

.

.

Langit mendung menutupi teriknya matahari siang itu. Payung-payung hitam pun dibentangkan ketika rintik hujan mulai turun. Kerumunan orang, tetangga dan kawan-kawan, mulai berhamburan meninggalkan tempat ini setelah upacara pemakaman usai.

Semuanya, kecuali satu orang.

Ia masih berdiri menatap batu nisan dihadapannya. Tak peduli walau perlahan tubuh berbalut jas hitamnya mulai kuyup diguyur hujan. Kedua iris merah keunguan itu masih menatap nama yang terukir di permukaan depan nisan dengan huruf _hanzi_.

Tetesan air dari langit telah memadamkan api di ujung kumpulan _dupa_ yang menancap pada _hio lo_ dan deretan lilin di sampingnya. Membasahi karangan bunga aneka warna, serta potret _monokrom_ yang ada di depan nisan itu.

Sosok yang kini terbaring damai di bawah tanah setelah sekian lama mengalami sakit yang cukup parah. Dia adalah sosok keluarga yang paling disayangi. Yang selalu ada saat susah dan senang. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Sosok yang bersikap keras namun sebenarnya perhatian. Kasar namun sebenarnya lembut. Acuh namun sebenarnya peduli. Terlihat membenci namun sebenarnya menyayangi.

Dalam pikirannya, terus terulang setiap celotehan dan nasihat yang ia dapat setiap membuat kesalahan. Dan semua uluran tangan yang ia berikan setiap membutuhkan bantuan.

.

 _._

 _"Dasar cengeng! Baru jatuh dari sepeda saja sudah menangis. Ayo kemari, biar aku gendong sampai rumah."_

 _._

 _"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan banyak makan yang manis-manis! Sudah sakit gigi baru tahu rasa kau!"_

 _._

 _"Kau tidak lihat jam berapa ini? Tidak usah pulang sekalian kalau kau memang betah main di rumah temanmu!"_

 _._

 _"Buat apa mengadakan pesta ulang tahun? Buang-buang uang saja! Pergi ke dapur sana. Ada kue tart kecil yang aku beli kemarin di dalam kulkas."_

 _._

 _"Kau bersedih cuma karena ayah dan ibu tak bisa hadir di acara wisuda? Dasar anak manja! Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang datang ke kampusmu nanti."_

 _._

.

Lamunan Fang pun buyar seketika saat ia menyadari bukan hanya dia sendiri yang masih ada di sini. Boboiboy ada di sampingnya, payung hitam yang dibawanya melindungi mereka dari hujan.

Walau sebenarnya tidak bisa, Fang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum supaya bisa membalas senyuman pemuda manis berkemeja hitam itu. Dia juga tak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ayo pulang. Hujannya semakin deras." kata Boboiboy.

Fang menggeleng pelan. "Kau duluan saja. Kau bisa sakit jika menungguku di tengah hujan begini."

"Kau sendiri nanti bagaimana?"

Fang terdiam sejenak lalu menghela. "Mungkin sudah sangat terlambat jika aku melakukannya sekarang. Tapi, masih banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan padanya."

Boboiboy semakin merasa terenyuh. Ia tak kuasa melihat senyuman pemuda Tiongkok itu. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau Fang berusaha keras menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat ini. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang pahit. Senyuman palsu.

"Aku ini memang adik yang menyedihkan. Memalukan. Aku bahkan belum sempat memberikan sesuatu yang berkesan pada Kaizo selama hidupnya."

Kali ini Boboiboy yang terdiam, tak tahu harus menanggapi apa dari ratapan sendu pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sekarang kalau aku pulang telat tak akan ada yang cerewet memarahiku lagi. Tak akan ada lagi yang menghukumku kalau aku membuat kesalahan. Aku tidak akan mengadu betapa menyebalkannya Kaizo padamu lagi. Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Fang.."

"Sebelum ini, aku selalu merutuk dan selalu berharap kalau Kaizo tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Sekarang, saat dia sudah benar-benar tidak ada.. Aku malah menginginkan dia ada disini.."

Tepat saat Fang mengakhiri ucapannya, Boboiboy langsung memeluk pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan erat. Ia tak mau mendengar ratapan apapun lagi. Ia tak mau Fang terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan.

"Kau.. harus kuat, Fang.."

Tubuh Fang bergetar, namun bukan karena kedinginan. Pelukan ini berhasil membuatnya luluh. Tak bisa menahannya lagi, Fang membalas pelukan Boboiboy dan pecahlah seketika tangisnya.

Semua kenangan yang ia lewati bersama sang kakak pun teringat lagi.

Kini ia mengerti sikap keras Kaizo selama ini dilakukan untuk kebaikan adiknya. Semua kata-kata sok mengatur dan hukuman menyebalkannya itu ada supaya Fang tidak membuat kesalahan lagi. Di balik semua sikapnya yang tidak disukai Fang, pastilah ada perasaan sayang yang tersembunyi.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kaizo adalah keluarganya.

Di dunia ini tidak ada orang waras yang tidak sayang dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Semuanya lenyap sekarang.

Ia sendirian.

Ia menyesal tak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua jasa yang telah diberikannya.

Ia menyesal tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang paling ia sayangi.

Benar-benar menyakitkan. Mengingat kejadian dimana akhirnya dia terbaring lemah dipenuhi kabel dari berbagai macam alat kedokteran yang mempertahankannya agar tetap hidup.

"Sudahlah.. Aku yakin Kak Kaizo juga tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini.." Boboiboy mengusap pelan bahu Fang.

"Aku... belum sempat mengatakan.. Kalau dialah keluarga yang paling aku sayangi..!"

Tak ada gunanya menghibur dengan kata-kata. Fang malah akan membalasnya dengan ratapan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi.

Air mata pun turun dengan sendirinya di pipi Boboiboy. Sungguh, hatinya terasa remuk saat mendengar Fang terisak. Meluapkan semua tangisannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Seolah ia juga merasakan betapa sakitnya kehilangan seorang keluarga.

Dia memiliki perasaan sayang yang tak akan pernah terbalas. Perasaan yang sangat dalam. Fang dan Kaizo telah terpisah oleh jarak yang sangat jauh dan tak akan pernah bisa dijangkau apapun. Hanya tinggal Fang sendirilah yang menggenggam perasaan sayang di hatinya.

Penyesalan ataupun penyemangat sudah tak ada gunanya lagi.

Untuk sekarang, biarlah genggaman tangan, air mata dan hembusan nafas terisak yang menjelaskan semua perasaannya.

Akhirnya, Fang melepaskan pelukannya. Ia segera mengeringkan air mata di wajahnya dengan baju.

"Maaf ya, Boboiboy. Harusnya aku tidak menangis. Nanti abang juga akan semakin sedih." ucap Fang seraya membersihkan lensa kacamatanya dengan ujung kemeja sebelum memakainya kembali.

"Fang.."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang." Lagi-lagi Fang memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Ia kembali menatap makam kakaknya sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Abang.. _Zai jian_.."

.

.

.

Hujan pun mereda, tepat saat mereka sampai di rumah Fang. Terlihat sepasang lampion berwarna putih tergantung di depan rumahnya, dan halaman rumahnya penuh dengan karangan bunga yang diberikan dari para pelayat yang datang. Kedua pemuda itu hendak berpisah.

"Terima kasih ya, Boboiboy. Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lah? Kau kan sudah sampai rumah! Kenapa malah mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Yah, aku cuma tidak mau kau diculik om-om pedofil pas perjalanan pulang nanti."

"Sembarangan!"

Sebenarnya Boboiboy ingin sekali meninju wajah Fang karena sudah menyamakan dirinya dengan gadis kecil yang masih TK. Tapi tentu saja ini bukan saat yang tepat. Mungkin Fang bergurau seperti ini juga karena dia masih berusaha menahan sedih, jadi biarlah Boboiboy sendiri yang jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Hahaha! Oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Fang mengacak rambut Boboiboy yang tertutupi topi jingganya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Boboiboy terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kata-kata itu. Yang diucapkan Kaizo saat Boboiboy menjenguknya di rumah sakit waktu itu. Tepat sebelum kondisinya memburuk dan akhirnya dia dikabarkan telah berpulang.

.

.

.

 _"Kau mengerti Pang sepenuhnya melebihi aku sebagai kakaknya. Aku sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Jadi aku mohon, tolong balaskan perasaan sayang Pang yang ia tujukan padaku."_

.

.

.

 **End**

.

 **A/N** : Aaaaa siyaaall! Kenapa aku malah ngebunuh Kaizo gustiiii hasbendokuuuuhh :''''((( Hiduplah kembali baaannngg *ngedotensei Kaizo* /racauan gak berfaedah

Tapi beneran gak tahan pengen bikin cerita angst Brother!KaiFang. Aku pengen menguatkan hubungan mereka sebagai adek kakak mengingat di serinya mereka cuma sebatas kapten dan anak buah semata. Mungkin kalo salah satu dari mereka pergi, pasti Kaizo ataupun Fang mengerti pentingnya seorang keluarga itu. /yhaa

Makasih buat yang udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan review. Aku masih sabar nan setia menanti kemunculan Bang Kaizo tersayang di BBB Galaxy. Aku bosen cuma bisa liat dia di opening doang. Jadinya terus-terusan nonton episode 24, 25, 26 musim 3 melulu :'v

Sampai jumpa di karya durjana (?) lainnya! ;)

Dadaaaahh! :D

.

.

.

Perlahan Fang membuka kedua matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang karena kepalanya terasa pusing. Samar-samar dia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai ungu gelap berantakan sedang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sedang meletakan sebuah kain basah di dahinya.

"Pang..." Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Fang, tangannya mengusap rambut Fang perlahan.

"A..Abang..?"

"Hah?"

Fang tersentak saat ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara Boboiboy. Setelah ia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya, ia pun menyadari bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu bukan Kaizo, melainkan Boboiboy. Kaizo yang ia lihat tadi hanyalah halusinasi belaka.

"Fang? Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Boboiboy.

Anehnya, saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah Kaizo, Fang sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa. Rasa sedih dan kesepiannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Ia merasakan bahwa kedua tangan hangat yang sedang mengompres dahinya ini sama seperti hangatnya tangannya sang kakak.

Fang tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian menggenggam rasa sayang dalam hatinya. Seseorang yang menggantikan Kaizo, telah membalaskan perasaan Fang sekarang.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi aku melihat ada Kaizo berdiri di belakangmu." ucap Fang seraya menyeringai jahil.

"Eh?!"

Boboiboy merinding seketika. Dengan takut dia menoleh ke belakang, lalu menghela lega saat mendapati tidak ada apapun di sana. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal-hal mistis, terlebih rumahnya Fang itu layak mendapat nominasi rumah angker di Pulau Rintis.

"J-Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Boboiboy menarik termometer yang ada di mulut Fang, lalu memukulkannya ke dahi Fang. "Kau sedang demam, Fang. Kalau kau langsung pulang waktu hujan kemarin, kau pasti tidak akan sakit seperti ini!"

"Hehehe.. Maaf deh, maaf.."

.

.

.

 **Review Please. :3**


End file.
